


Coffee and Confessions

by maisiec33



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar Fluff, Coffee Shops, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Lucifer Feels, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisiec33/pseuds/maisiec33
Summary: She follows him to sit on the bench and they exist, side by side, in blissful silence, holding their coffees for warmth.Snow continues to flutter down onto their shoulders, decorating Lucifer’s hair with glimmers of water and crystals of pale ice.‘Are you sure this is okay?’ she asks, squeezing his hand. ‘We can go if you need to.’He shakes his head. ‘No, this is okay, Chloe. I’ll be glad to sit anywhere with you.’Oh. He would?‘Even hell?’ she jokes.There’s no humour to his tone when he replies ‘anywhere.’
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 15
Kudos: 105





	Coffee and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So, here's another Deckerstar oneshot because Season 5B is taking too long and aaaaagggggghhh I need content (so I'm making my own :))
> 
> This is sort of set idk when, whatever floats your boat really and makes sort of sense. Trixie is 9 in this, not because of logic, but because I found her most adorable in the earlier seasons and I wanted her to be kinda small in this fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, I love reading them :)
> 
> Incoming fluff in 3...2...1...

‘You guys need to stop stalling and go on a real date already.’

Chloe nearly chokes on her coffee, putting a hand to her mouth to stop herself. Maze sniggers.

‘Come on, Decker, don’t you think it’s about time you stop pretending? Just go out for drinks or something, I don’t know.’ She lays the knife that she’s sharpening on the kitchen counter and saunters over to her room-mate, jabbing a finger in her face. 

‘You need sex, Chloe. I mean, come on, when was the last time you screwed someone?’

‘Maze, I really don’t know whether we should be having this conversation right now.’

‘Exactly! That means it’s been forever. Just arrange a date with Lucifer and maybe things will go from there, if you know what I mean...’ the demon waggles her eyebrows mischievously and gestures downwards to her lower half.

Chloe only rolls her eyes and walks over to the toaster, pulling out the golden-brown slices of bread for Trixie’s breakfast. 

‘You’re disgusting.’ She says, buttering the toast. Then, ‘Trixie, honey! Breakfast!’

Her daughter skips into the room, beaming, and takes the plate from her mother’s hands.

‘Thanks, Mommy!’ she bounds over to the table and perches the plate on top of it, hopping up onto one of the chairs surrounding it and picking up a piece of toast. She bites into it and chews, humming happily. As Chloe fumbles with the dishes in the sink, Trixie speaks again, but her words are lost in a mess of crumbs. 

‘What’s that, Trix?’ the detective asks, distractedly scrubbing at a knife. ‘You have to wait til you’ve finished your mouthful to speak or nobody can hear you- plus, it’s rude.’

‘Sorry, Mommy. I just said that Maze is right. You DO need to go on a date with Lucifer!’

Chloe drops the knife in the sink and wheels on her daughter. 

‘How much of that conversation did you hear?’

Trixie smiles cheekily up at her, picking at a piece of bread. ‘All of it... Don’t worry, Maze taught me about-‘

‘Okay, let’s not hear about what Maze taught you!’ Chloe interrupts, glaring at her room-mate’s lack of indiscretion with her 9-year-old. ‘Let’s get you ready for school, monkey.’

She makes sure Trixie’s bag is ready, drops her off at school and drives back, all with that sentiment in mind. Should she really just ask Lucifer out? I mean, sure, that’s what normal couples did- but Chloe and Lucifer were anything BUT normal. 

Nevertheless, she decides that, for once, she’ll take her friendly neighbourhood demon’s advice.

Her fingers shake as she picks up the phone and dials his number, nervous beyond belief for no apparent reason. 

Lucifer’s been trying to get her into bed since day 1, so why on earth would he ever reject an invitation to go out for a drink with her? 

But where would they even go?

What would they do?

Before she can contemplate any of these things, his voice answers, smooth and sultry as usual.

‘Good morning, Detective- to what do I owe the pleasure?’

She tries to force her jumbled brain to force out the words ‘do you want to go out to get coffee with me?’ but instead it comes out more like

‘Would you like to get coffee? Like, with me? You don’t have to, I just thought maybe we should do something- well, actually Maze was the one who recommended it, not that I listen to her advice very much but-‘ and oh God she was rambling. 

‘Of course I would.’ He replies, and she can hear his smile through the receiver. 

Her cheeks flush red. ‘O-okay then, meet you at the downtown coffee shop at... Does 3 work for you?’

‘That sounds great to me. I’ll see you there?’

‘Yeah, okay! See you there.’

She hangs up and collapses onto her apartment sofa, running her hands through her hair. How on earth was it so hard to just ask him out on a date for crying out loud?

But at least she’d done it. They’d get coffee. It would be nice in the January chill.

The rest of the day before their date goes by sluggishly, as if taunting her. She tries to watch TV and relax- it’s her day off, after all- but her thoughts always go to 3pm. Just a few more hours. 

One would think that in all the time she had left, she’d formulate some kind of plan for after they’d got coffee, except that isn’t the case. So, when it comes to 2pm and she needs to get ready, she has no real idea of what’s going to go down. 

And it’s cold. Like, really cold. The weather app on her phone says it might snow. 

She pulls on a thick woollen jumper and adjusts her hair slightly in the mirror, knowing full well that it would get mussed by the harsh winds of Winter. No bun, today- it’s too chilly to have her hair AWAY from her neck, so it hangs loose across her shoulders instead. She retrieves the well-worn necklace Lucifer gave her from its prized place in her dresser and clasps it around her throat, stopping for a second to fiddle fondly with the bullet attached at the end. 

Maybe it won’t be the only time she penetrates him.

She checks the time and realises that she needs to leave. Her thick winter’s coat seems the only option for a day so bitter, and she finishes it off with a warm scarf she heaps around her to protect from the chill. 

All ready. Physically. 

She doesn’t know whether she’ll ever feel mentally ready for a date with Lucifer, but she wants it so much she can’t keep herself restrained any longer.

Light grey clouds gather overhead as she walks over to the coffee shop, rubbing her hands furiously to try to heat them up in vain. Her boots clomp against the pavement, icy in places from where the recent rain has frozen over.

Eventually, she reaches the café and pushes open the door, relieved to feel the whoosh of warm air flood her way. Of course, Lucifer is already there.

She’s never seen him in a proper coat until now- he’s always just worn his suit, in practically all weather. It makes sense, really, because there’s no need to wear a heavy coat if you can’t feel the cold. Today, though, it appears he’s in the spirit for being swathed in a puffy jacket.

He looks over at her and their eyes meet, the air sparking like electricity between them. 

She comes to stand beside him at the counter, grinning. ‘Hi there’

‘Good afternoon, Detective. I ordered your favourite.’

He always remembers. The paper cup sends a stream of heat through her veins, much needed after the short but finger-numbing walk she’d endured.

They each grab their drinks and she loops her arm in his. ‘Come on, walk with me?’

They exit into the freezing streets again, but next to him she feels cosy. He’s a great makeshift radiator in times like these. She leads them away from the noisy roads and urban areas, coming across a decent pathway in a park shaded by towering trees. 

He chats with her nonchalantly as they meander the twists and turns of the track beneath their feet, and he watches her attentively whenever she speaks, cheeks ruddy from the cold and breath coming out in warm mists battling against the frosty air. 

He’s in the middle of conversation with her when the first snowflake comes to rest on the end of his nose and he scrunches it up in distaste of the cold droplet, making her laugh. Then, another falls onto a curl of hair jutting out over his forehead and quickly melts.

She looks up and sees a flurry of snowflakes heading her way, landing on her face and coat, so she sticks her tongue out and lets them disappear on her taste buds. Lucifer watches, confused.

‘What on earth are you-‘

A nearby pine tree decides it’s the perfect time to unload one of its snow-topped branches, straight onto Lucifer’s head.  
Chloe bites back a laugh and helps him get most of the ‘white evil’ out of his hair, pretending not to notice as his already rosy cheeks darken and he chuckles lightly. 

After cleaning him up, they continue along the path until they reach a hill, sharing stories (and snarky comments in his case) until suddenly his expression falls.

She turns her attention to where he’s looking, and instantly guilt pools inside her. This is the spot where Charlotte had been shot, something that Lucifer had blamed on himself for no valid reason. When she faces him again, there’s no sign that he’d been smiling over a few seconds earlier.

‘I’m sorry, Lucifer’ she whispers, already turning around, but he stops her. 

‘No, I should... I need to face it.’ He announces, voice wavering. ‘How about we make some new memories here to make up for the bad ones, eh?’ 

The smile he offers her is weak, but it’s a smile all the same.

She follows him to sit on the bench and they exist, side by side, in blissful silence, holding their coffees for warmth. 

Snow continues to flutter down onto their shoulders, decorating Lucifer’s hair with glimmers of water and crystals of pale ice.

‘Are you sure this is okay?’ she asks, squeezing his hand. ‘We can go if you need to.’

He shakes his head. ‘No, this is okay, Chloe. I’ll be glad to sit anywhere with you.’

Oh. He would?

‘Even hell?’ she jokes.

There’s no humour to his tone when he replies ‘anywhere.’

Her heart thumps in her chest and she knows she has to somehow beat that. Because she feels exactly the same. 

‘You know, Lucifer, I really do like you. A lot.’

He turns his head a little to look at her. ‘After you first met me, you said you found me repulsive. ‘on a chemical level’, I believe it was.’ His eyes twinkle and he grins. ‘Guess you changed your mind?’

‘You can be a frustrating asshat sometimes, but you’re MY frustrating asshat. I’m very glad to have met you'. She confesses. 

Her eyes are suddenly met with his, and she finally understands the ‘magnetism’ people say he has. It’s like he’s drawing out her thoughts and emotions, understanding every thought in her head. 

But he can’t (unfortunately for this occasion). It would make the next part easier for her to tell him.

‘I think I... I think I love you.’

She can’t place the expression on his face, but the closest emotion she can pin on it is bewilderment. As if to love him is unfathomable and she has broken the one barrier he’s always had. He looks like a lost child.

‘I don’t understand’ he says finally. ‘You know that I’m the Devil.’

She nods.

‘But you still say you love me?’

She nods again. ‘You have to understand that those things aren’t mutually exclusive. I can love you AND know about your true identity. At the same time.’

‘But I’m... evil. And you’re... You. I’m not worthy of you, Chloe.’  
Her heart shatters.

‘No, Lucifer, you’re not evil. And I deem you worthy of me. You’re a good man.’

His eyes sparkle with smart-assery again. ‘Well, technically, I’m not a-‘

‘Don’t ruin the moment, asshole’ she says, slapping him gently on the arm and laughing.

He chuckles, then sighs. ‘But what about the whole ‘gift from God’ thing? Doesn’t being manipulated like that irk you?’

She purses her lips and thinks. ‘A little. But I actually did think you were a pretentious shit when I first met you, so I’m pretty sure our feelings are... Real.’ She pauses. ‘You do have... Feelings, right? For me?’

His eyes dart to meet her, shocked. ‘Of course I do, Detective. I don’t quite know what I feel, but it’s something. And it’s... Nice, I think. New, but nice.'

She releases the breath she’d been holding and clasps her hands together. The biting nature of the weather is starting to take its toll.

As she blows warmth into her numb fingers, she hears a rustling beside her. The next thing she knows, that puffy coat he’d been wearing is off, and he’s placing it over her shoulders.

‘Apologies, Detective. I forgot how cold it can get up here. Lux isn’t too far actually, if you want to come back there? No pressure, I just thought that you could use warming up.’

She raises an eyebrow but apparently he wasn’t joking, since he tilts his head. The alternate meaning of his words must have sunk in, though, because a smile breaks out on his face.

‘I didn’t actually mean it like that, get your mind out of the gutter... Unless you... Wanted to?’

Chloe sits there for a minute, biting her lip and watching his nervous expression in the corner of her eye. It feels good to be the one teasing, for once.

‘We’ll head back to Lux and I’ll see whether you can persuade me.’

‘I would never force you into anything you don’t want to do, Chloe-‘

‘I know, Lucifer. I was joking.’

His mouth forms an O and he hesitates as they stand up. ‘About just that, or the whole sex thing as well?’

‘Just that.’

He nods, taking the information in, then his eyes go wide.  
‘You mean you-‘

‘Stop ruining the moment.’

‘Sorry.’

While he’s standing there sheepishly, she leans up to him and gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

‘You’ll have to get a move on if you want the full package.’ 

She winks, already moving away from the bench.

He shakes his head in disbelief, lightly rubbing the spot where she kissed him and fighting the urge to smile.

‘Incredible.’


End file.
